The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, forums, photograph repositories, and network services post images for themselves and others to view. Images can be posted by users to a network service for private viewing (e.g., friends or other small groups of users) and/or public viewing by many users. Images can be edited by users in various ways, e.g., using image editing programs to manually edit images.